Zac at the Falls
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: Zac visits the falls, Sonny wants an autograph. Will Chad be the nice guy for once? Oneshot, but chapters are alternate endings
1. Chapter 1

**Zac at the Falls**

"What's wrong Cooper?" Sonny asked as she passed by Chad Dylan Cooper in the Condor Studios cafeteria. He had been sitting alone at a table, sulking. She strained her ears to hear what he had mumbled.

"Sorry. What was that?"

"Zac. Zac Efron." Chad spat.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Is Zac Efron here? Where?!" Sonny practically screamed. Chad jumped in his chair, surprised from Sonny's sudden burst of energy.

"Unfortunately he'll be guest staring on Mackenzie Falls this week as my," Chad stopped to shudder dramatically "best friend."

"No way! Could you please get me an autograph?" Sonny sat down at the table with Chad, her hands in front of her begging.

"Probably. But that doesn't mean I will," Chad said with a smirk.

"Please?" Sonny pleaded.

"Why would you want his autograph anyway?"

"Because he's Zac Efron!" She exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what it's going to cost you to get his autograph right?" Chad asked, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Yes." Sonny sighed. "But couldn't I just have a freebie this one time?"

"Hmmm…" Chad tried to act like he was thinking. "No. Say it."

"Fine. Mackenzie Falls is…" Sonny cringed. "The number one show."

"Good. I'll get you an autograph. Do you want to go for a private meeting to?"

_I want to… but is it worth it?_ Sonny thought, struggling to make a decision. "I think I'm okay," she said, silently crying inside as images of her and Zac having lunch drifted away.

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "It'll only cost you one, measly, little sentence."

"I think I'm fine." She reassured, though still internally debating.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"So we're good."

"Oh we're so good."

"Goodbye." With that Chad stood and began walking away, he got halfway there.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation!" Sonny practically shouted.

"Glad you agree, and feel so confident in your beliefs that you feel the need to share them with everyone else." Chad gestured around the cafeteria before exiting with a smirk.

"Come on I said it! What happened to our deal?!" Sonny shouted, running out after him, ignoring the stares from everyone else in the cafeteria.

"What deal? You said no. Thanks for the compliment by the way. Now I have to go film an episode, being I am the best actor of our generation and all." Chad turned and continued on towards his stage.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I am not leaving you alone until I meet Zac Efron."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Chad's smirk grew bigger. Sonny scowled and followed Chad as he started to walk. She followed him all the way to his dressing room, and purposely being as annoying as possible. "Take me to Zac." She demanded.

"Never." Chad said one time.

"You mean soon." She corrected confidently.

"No… I mean never." Chad said, speaking to her as if she were five years old.

"What's that? Right now?"

"Never."

"We're on our way to his dressing room!? Chad you're the best!" Sonny came up and hugged him from behind.

"Hair and clothing! I don't know if you Randoms have any value in personal appearance but I need to look good." Chad pulled away from Sonny and fixed his mildly messed up hair and dusted off his Mackenzie falls uniform.

"You must be taking me to Zac. You wanna look good for him too!" Chad abruptly stopped.

"If I take you to Zac will you shut up and go away?" He questioned.

"Yup. There would be no other reason for me to hang around."

"Fine. Follow me." Chad turned a corner so instead of going towards his own dressing room the two ended up in front of a door with no name plate or any kind of customization on it. Chad lifted his arm to knock on the door…

* * *

**A/N: ****The next few chapters are various endings that we came up with =D Review your favorite, please? ^_^**


	2. Alternate Ending 1

**Alternate ending #1**

After two knocks the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Zac Efron. Sonny could feel the hatred coming off of Chad, it made her giggle. The giggle did not help Chad's mood.

"Hey Chad." Zac said, obviously shocked Chad Dylan Cooper had knocked on his door. "Hey are you Sony Monroe?" He spotted Sonny standing beside Chad.

"Yeah I am. I was just wondering if I could get your autograph." Sonny smiled shyly, taking a small step into the room.

"Sure. Hey Chad you got a pen?" Zac asked. Chad glared as reached into his pocket and took out a pen and handed it to Zac.

"Thanks man." Zac picked a piece of paper off of the desk that was beside his door and signed it. "To Sonny," he started. "You are absolutely adorable. Love Zac." Sonny took the paper when he handed it to her.

"Thanks!"

"So…do you wanna stay and hang out for a while?" Zac leaned against his doorway, obviously attempting to be cool.

"No sorry. I'd rather hang out with Chad." Sonny walked out of the room and took Chad's hand, taking him with her, and leaving a dumbstruck Zac Efron behind.

"After all you put me through you barely spent 2 minutes with the guy." Chad said as he and Sonny walked away.

"I just did that so I could spend some time with you. I'm actually not that big of a Zac Efron fan. He's a little too…Disney."


	3. Alternate Ending 2

**Alternate Ending #2**

_Chad lifted his arm to knock on the door…_

He knocked one, loud knock. "Come in." Zac said from inside. Sonny's heart almost stopped and all she'd heard was his voice. Chad reluctantly pushed open the door, a sour look emerging on his face.

"Oh hey Chad, what's up?" Zac said when he saw him through the half open doorway.

"I brought your biggest fan." Chad said sarcastically, pushing open the door completely to reveal a very excited Sonny.

"Hi." She squeaked, unable to get the huge smile off her face.

"Hey." Zac said, a little smile forming on his face.

"Umm I w—was j—just wondering if I could get your autograph." Sonny stuttered, clearly starstruck.

"Of course you can." Zac said, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and marker off of his dresser. Sonny walked slowly into the room, bubbling over with excitement. "What do you want it to say?" Zac asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, I—it doesn't matter." She said, still smiling.

"Well alright then…" As Zac scribbled away at the paper, Sonny tried to keep the squeaks at bay. "Here you go." Zac said after a few moments. He handed the paper to Sonny, with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks!" Sonny said before looking down to read what he'd written. The paper read: _To Sonny: You are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met and I would like to go on a date with you. ;) – Zac Efron_. Sonny's vision blanked for a moment and she subconsciously felt herself falling, but she never hit the ground. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms around her, at that point she came to her senses and her eyes fluttered open. To her surprise, it wasn't Zac that had caught her but Chad.

"Gimme that." He muttered, taking the autograph from Sonny's hand and reading it. While he read Sonny stood up, feeling slightly awkward, as well as slightly tingly. Chad looked up and shot Zac a short glare.

"What?" Zac said.

"Come on Sonny, you got your autograph, time to go." Chad gripped Sonny's hand and pulled her out the door after him.

"Chad, what's your problem?" Sonny said, annoyed.

Chad shrugged. "I hate that guy."

With that he walked away, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and the other in his pocket. Sonny walked the other way, feeling very confused…


End file.
